Confessions
by Tasogare no Raikou
Summary: Confessions of the heart, from one tormented soul to another. Will it end in unrequited love? Happiness? Or heartache? There's only one way to find out, and it all begins with finding the courage to confess your love, however forbidden that act may be. :yaoi/yuri:
1. Chapter 1

_**Confessions**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I love the characters tho, and love writing about them in alternate universes! Any likeness to realistic experiences is completely coincidental.

**Warnings**: Drama, Angst, language, yaoi/yuri

**Plot**: Confessions of the heart, from one tormented soul to another. Will it end in unrequited love? Happiness? Or heartache? There's only one way to find out, and it all begins with finding the courage to confess your love, however forbidden that act may be.

This chapter's pairing: Sora:x:Roxas

((Hey guys, it's Myou! This is a new series of one-shot fics based on _Of the Heart's Confessions_ which I posted back in 2010. Hope you enjoy!))

* * *

Sora ran as fast as he could, panting harshly against the cold air, tears blurring his vision, his heart hammering in his chest. He was so sick and tired of this! Every Sunday, having to sit there and listed to that old man preaching about things that cut so close to his heart. Things he had no idea about! Love, and damnation, and the rights and wrongs of the world… Based on what? On a centuries old tome? On society's expectations? He was through with it! Done!

His feet carried him across the icy concrete of the sidewalk, blindly following a familiar path down the corner a few blocks to the nearby middle school's playground, the swing set creaking lightly as the wind picked up, Sora's jacked and scarf billowing in the passing breeze. "It'll snow soon…" he whispered aloud, his breath coming in soft white clouds, shivering against the bite of winter air. He stood there, staring at the swings, listening to the creaking and moaning of the jungle gym and the merry-go-round, abandoned for Christmas break. He stepped off of the sidewalk, padding across the dark frost-lined mulch, reaching out with trembling hands to clasp the chains of the swing, sitting down and ducking his head, staring at his sneakers. The wind rocked him gently, the boy biting his lip as a tear coursed down his cheek, feeling utterly helpless, and alone…

"Sora!"

The brunette cringed, unable to turn and face the boy behind him, his brother panting harshly as he stopped running, standing behind him on the sidewalk.

"What were you thinking, running out like that? Mom and dad are going to freak as soon as the sermon's over, don't you know that?!"

"I don't care!" Sora cried, his breath hitching as another tear slipped down his cheek, stinging from the cold, Roxas walking over to him cautiously, unused to the sharp edge in his brother's tone.

"Sora?" he reached for the swing beside the younger boy, sitting down and leaning over to try and see the other's face, worried despite his confusion. "Hey, are you okay?"

"N-No… I'm not okay… I'm never going to be okay…" He clenched his fists against his jeans, shaking his head, big, fat tears forming along his long lashes and slowly spilling down his rosy cheeks. "I'm going to hell… I know I am… And I'm so scared, because there's nothing I can do to change it from happening…"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked softly, reaching over and clasping his hand over his brother's, "You aren't going to hell, Sora. You're the most caring, wonderful person I know. You're always helping others, and making new friends. What on earth would make you think you're-"

"I'm gay, Roxas…" Sora whispered softly, the breeze blowing harshly past once more, tossing around their scarves sporadically, the blonde's eyes wide as he listened to his brother's words, "I've known for years now. _Years_… I've tried everything! Focusing on school work, going to church more… even dating girls! You know I went out with that girl from my writing class for months…" He glanced up, daring to meet the older boy's eyes. "But nothing can shake this feeling I have inside of me. The love that I have…" He glanced away, his voice broken, "It's forbidden…"

"What?" Roxas breathed softly, heart pounding dully in his ears, "What do you mean, Sora? Do you like a boy?" He squeezed the younger's hand gently, "Does he… Does he like you back?"

Sora whimpered softly, shaking his head, "I-I don't know… I haven't had the courage to tell him…" Tears poured down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking as he cried, "I'm so scared of being alone! I don't want to lose you, Roxas…"

The blonde moved to wrap his arms around his brother, pulling him close and petting his hair gently. "Hey, Sora… You aren't going to lose me, okay? I'm a bit more open-minded than that…"

He shook his head against Roxas' shoulder, burying his damp face against the other boy's neck. "N-No, you don't understand…"

Roxas searched Sora's eyes as the brunette pulled away, trying to make sense of his whispered words. "I want to understand, Sora… Talk to me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you…"

At that Sora's breath hitched, his face twisting as fresh tears began down his cheeks, shaking his head as he tried to pull away, "N-No… Don't say that… You don't…"

"Sora! Of course I love you! What-"

"_You don't_!" the younger cried, tried to fight the other as Roxas pulled him closer, "You don't love me the way I love you! And I know you never will!" The blonde stopped, eyes widening as he realized what Sora meant, the younger shaking and sobbing, whispering miserably, "You'll never love me back…"

They sat there in silence on the swings, the wind gusting by, bringing the first snowflakes down from the sky, white powder slowly descending upon the playground. Sora cried softly, his heart twisting with loss as he felt his brother pull away, hearing the creak of the chains as the older boy stood and took a step away. He dared not look up, not wanting to see the other's disgust… He gasped softly as he felt Roxas take his hands, pulling him to his feet and embracing him in a tight hug, Sora blinking to clear his vision, staring up at the falling snow over his brother's shoulder.

"I love you too, Sora…"

His breath caught in his throat, not allowing himself to believe it. _No… He doesn't love me…_

"I love you…" Roxas pulled back slightly, moving to cup the younger's face in his hands, searching his eyes with such intensity, such passion. "_I love you, Sora…_"

Sora's eyes welled with tears, clenching the blonde's shirt, his knees going weak, Roxas pulling him against him before he could fall, holding him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"I love you…"

"W-Why didn't… Why didn't you…" Sora sobbed, clinging to the other boy weakly.

"How could I tell you, Sora? I was too afraid of rejection to even think about ever telling you…" He kissed the younger's temple, sighing softly as relief slowly began to wash over him. After years of keeping his feelings a secret, after years and years…all of those pent-up feelings, now able to flow freely… He smiled, kissing his brother's cheek, then chin, lips trailing down to his neck. The fear, anxiety, depression was suddenly gone… There was nothing left but relief, and happiness, and excitement that his feelings were finally returned.

"R-Roxas…" the brunette's cheeks were flushed pink, gasping softly at the sensation of the older boy's lips against his neck, pulse racing at that fleeting touch. The blonde pulled back, the boys searching one another's eyes, then Roxas leaned in, pressing his lips against the younger's in a soft kiss. It was simple, and sweet, the boys separating a moment later. "I love you, Rox…"

"I love you too, Sora…"

They turned as they heard the bell of the church chime, huddling together as the wind rushed past, snowflakes gathering in their hair, lashes, and atop their scarves and coats. "They'll be looking for us soon…" The brunette shuddered, heart twisting, glancing up at his brother. The older boy took his hand, squeezing and smiling reassuringly.

"We'll face them, together."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave me a review! More _Confessions_ soon! :x:Myou:x:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Confessions**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I love the characters tho, and love writing about them in alternate universes! Any likeness to realistic experiences is completely coincidental.

**Warnings**: Drama, Angst, language, yaoi/yuri

**Plot**: Confessions of the heart, from one tormented soul to another. Will it end in unrequited love? Happiness? Or heartache? There's only one way to find out, and it all begins with finding the courage to confess your love, however forbidden that act may be.

This chapter's pairing: Naminé:x:Kairi

* * *

Kairi stormed away from the lake, not caring that her twin was calling after her, furious that she was so openly flirting with a girl they barely knew. She walked barefoot across the warm grass, the sun high above quickly drying her hair and swimsuit, the girl fighting back tears as she entered their cabin and went to her bunk-bed, throwing herself down atop the covers and burying her face in her pillow. "It isn't fair!" she screamed, clenching her arms around the pillow and shaking her head. "_It's not fair!_"

"Kairi? Kairi, are you here?" Naminé appeared in the doorway of the cabin, panting softly as she tried to catch her breath, glancing around for her sister. "Why were you being so mean to Xion? She was just being friendly!"

"That was _not_ being friendly!" Kairi shouted, pouting as she looked up from her pillow, her cheeks burning, skin hot with rage. "She was _flirting_ with you, Naminé! And you were flirting back!"

The blonde stammered, shaking her head and walking over to her twin, "That is _not_ true! I was just trying to make friends! We're going to be stuck at this camp for two more weeks! It's about time we starting trying to make friends! Summer camp is already halfway over!"

"I don't want her around you anymore! I don't like her!" The magenta-hair girl said, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest, Naminé placing her hands on her hips and frowning.

"That's not okay! I want to make friends, Kairi! Why are you acting like this?!"

"You can have friends! She doesn't want to be your _friend_!"

"You're being ridiculous!" The blonde sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head and turning to walk back to the lake. "I'm going to go apologize to her, since it's obvious you won't…"

"No, Naminé, wait!" Kairi got up and caught the other girl's wrists, the blonde looking back at her over her shoulder. They stood there for a moment, searching one another's eyes, before Kairi pulled the other girl back to her, searching her eyes apologetically. "Please don't be mad at me…"

The blonde sighed, letting her frown fade away, giving her twin a curious look before touching her arm gently. "Are you alright, Kairi? You seem really upset…" She hesitated a moment, then added, "If you really don't like her, we don't have to hang out with her I guess…"

Kairi sighed softly, shaking her head and sitting down on her bed, her twin sitting down beside her, drawing up her knees and watching her curiously. "It's not that…" she glanced over at Naminé, searching those beautiful blue eyes she loved, getting lost in them for a moment before looking away, "It's just that… I don't want her flirting with you. That's all…"

"Does… Does it bother you that much?" the other girl asked softly, "Ever since I told you I liked girls you've acted this way… I thought you said you were okay with it, Kai…"

"I am okay with you liking girls!" Kairi said, reaching over and taking her sister's hand. "That's not why I'm upset!" She hesitated, biting her bottom lip. "It's just… It's just that I'm jealous, when I see other girls flirting with you…" Her voice was soft, sadness in her words as she spoke, "I don't want them to take you away from me… You're mine…"

The blonde girl blinked, laughing softly and moving closer so she could wrap her arms around the other girl, hugging her gently. "Kairi! No one is going to take me away from you! You're my twin!"

Kairi returned her embrace, sighing softly and holding her close, whispering hesitantly, "I don't want anyone else to have your heart…"

Naminé blushed, pulling back and searching her sister's eyes, "K-Kairi? What are you-"

The other girl was blushing as well, hands clinging to the blonde lightly, as if afraid she might run away. "There's something…I haven't told you, Naminé…"

She tilted her head slightly, her long blonde hair brushing against her bare shoulders as she moved, waiting for her sister to continue. Kairi's eyes wandered across her white and pink halter-top swimsuit for a moment before returning to her sister's eyes, "What is it? Kairi…?"

"You're so beautiful, Naminé…" the other girl said nervously, "There are so many girls who want to be with you now that you're out as a lesbian… So many girls…"

Her twin reached over and touched her shoulder lightly, giggling softly, "Kairi, you're beautiful too! We are twins you know…" She twirled her finger around a strand of the girls damn magenta hair. "If you'd stop dying your hair this color, and stopped wearing contacts, they wouldn't be able to tell us apart…"

"But I don't want you to see me as your twin…" Kairi whispered softly, searching the other girl's eyes, "I want you to see me…the way you see Xion… As a beautiful, desirable girl…"

"W-What?" Naminé pulled back her hand, Kairi catching it and holding it with both of her hands, tracing her palm gently, not able to meet her eyes.

"I want you…to flirt with me…the way that you flirt with those other girls…"

The blonde sighed softly, a smile twisting her lips. "I see…"

Kairi glanced up, meeting Naminé's eyes, the other girl giggling softly and squeezing her sister's hands. "Why did you say so before, Kai? If that's all you wanted…" She leaned in, pushing the magenta-haired girl back, her twin gasping softly as she crawled over her.

"N-Nami, what are you doing…?" she looked up at her sister, heart hammering in her chest, watching as her twin knelt across her waist, her long legs pale in contrast with her own tanned skin. The blonde girl hovered over her, smiling secretively, leaning down so the ends of her damp hair brushed against her sister's skin, searching her eyes as Kairi blushed.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" She moved a hand up her twin's side, Kairi gasping softly and flexing under her fingertips, Naminé tracing the outline of her blue tankini teasingly before moving to cup her cheek. She leaned in slowly, searching her twin's indigo eyes, then pressed her lips against her sister's gently.

Kairi made a soft sound against the other girl's lips, moving her hands to her sister's sides, trembling lightly as the other girl kissed her. Naminé pulled away for a moment, the other girl gasping softly and searching her eyes, before she dipped in again, Kairi's eyes closing slowly. They kissed softly, lips parting and coming back together slowly, over and over, exploring that new forbidden sensation, not noticing the shadow of the dark-haired girl watching them from the doorway.

* * *

Please leave a review! More to come! :x:Myou:x:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Confessions**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I love the characters tho, and love writing about them in alternate universes! Any likeness to realistic experiences is completely coincidental.

**Warnings**: Drama, Angst, language, yaoi/yuri

**Plot**: Confessions of the heart, from one tormented soul to another. Will it end in unrequited love? Happiness? Or heartache? There's only one way to find out, and it all begins with finding the courage to confess your love, however forbidden that act may be.

This chapter's pairing: Axel:x:Saix

* * *

Axel watched the other boy from across the room as their fathers talked business. It was past midnight, and he was tired, but he had been more than willing to accompany his father when he heard the man was going to negotiate with the head of their rival family. The two opposing Mafia Dons at long been at war with one another, and when it came to meeting one another it always happened at random, late night, undisclosed locations. It was the only time he could see the other boy. The boy that he craved more than the air he breathed. He was gorgeous, mysterious, powerful… Axel glanced away when the other boy caught his eyes, his heart fluttering wildly, clenching his fist as he found from making any kind of facial expression, anything that would give him away. He couldn't let him know, couldn't let anyone know, his feelings for the son of the other Don… He knew nothing about the other boy, they'd never even spoken, but he couldn't stop thinking about him. He went out of his way to see him whenever he could. He only wondered what Saix thought about him, the beautiful blue-haired boy with the scarred face…

Saix glanced away, heart fluttering lightly. _Did he see me staring?_ He dared another glance, but Axel was watching the negotiations, his eyes fixed on his father as the Don's talked in gruff, hushed voices about territory, power, money… He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling restless, glancing over and nodding to one of his body-guards before backing away and stepping out of the room, going to the veranda for some fresh air. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way every time I'm around him…_

Guards for both of the Don's lined the entry ways and exits of every door, standing watch on the veranda, whispering into walkie-talkies and earpieces as they secured the perimeter. Saix sighed softly, leaning against the railing and looking up into the night sky. It was pitch black, devoid of stars, the crescent moon high above shedding only the faintest amount of light. He stood in silence, looking up at the night sky, when suddenly the flicker of light caught his attention, glancing over to see Axel standing nearby, lighting a cigarette. The red-headed boy put away his lighter with a soft click, inhaling and letting out a long drag, smoke drifting through the night air languidly. A moment later cat-green eyes looked over to meet his, Saix blushing and looking away, heart pounding lightly. He could feel the other boy's eyes on him, swallowing nervously as footsteps approached him, the other boy coming to stand at his side.

"Did you want one?" he asked softly, Saix glancing over to the other boy, seeing that he was offering him a cigarette.

"S-Sure…" he replied, taking it from the other boy, their fingertips brushing lightly. Axel offered him a light, Saix inhaling as the tip lit, pulling back and exhaling slowly, thankful for the sudden dose of nicotine. Perhaps it would help to calm his nerves… Axel took another drag, watching the bluenette, captivated by his unusually yellow eyes, glancing out across the veranda and sighing softly. They stood together, smoking under the starless sky, until finally Axel spoke.

"We've never really talked before," he said simply, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a conversation with you… Like our fathers do…"

Saix met the other boy's eyes as Axel looked at him, nodding and replying softly, "Like we're friends? Even though our families hate one another…"

Axel grinned, chuckling softly, "Yeah, like we're old buddies catching up about sports and the weather, every day shit…"

The other boy sighed softly, feeling himself relaxing a bit around the other boy. Axel was confident, handsome, easy to talk to… He blushed, thankful for the dim lighting, taking another long drag before he spoke. "There's been a lot of talk about the Toshida brothers lately, have you heard they've started another war with the underground trade industry?"

The red-head nodded, "Yeah, Kosikai and Toshida… That'll be a blood bath for sure…" He flicked the tip of his cigarette, ash floating through the wind and out into the darkness. "What about the Charnello company? Heard about that dramatic little incident?"

Saix made a soft sound of affirmation, shaking his head, "Yeah, heard that they're gonna be fighting over that broad for a while yet! It's gonna tear their family apart for sure…"

Axel nodded in agreement, "Yeah… That's one thing I've always been wary of; upsetting the family." He glanced over at Saix, watching the other boy for a long moment. "That's another reason I've never been able to really talk to you before. I figured father wouldn't like it…"

Saix faltered for a moment, blinking at the other's abruptness. "Y-Yeah, I understand… I'm not sure my father would like me talking to you either."

The older boy chuckled softly, finishing his cigarette and letting it fall to the ground, crushing it beneath his shoe. "Truth is… I'm kinda a rebel…" He grinned at the other boy, searching his eyes. "What about you, Saix?"

The blue-haired boy blushed at the other's grin, stammering softly, "W-What do you mean?"

The red-head took a step closer, much closer than he normally would have. "Oh… I think you know…"

Saix blushed deeper, searching Axel's eyes. _Am I really that easy to read?_ He hesitated, glancing around at the body-guards standing nearby. They were keeping an eye on the boys, but were out of hearing range. His yellow eyes darted back to the boy before him, heart hammering in his chest. "I've never had the guts to go against my father's wishes…"

Axel chuckled softly, offering his hand. "Then let me show you how it's done…"

The younger boy hesitated, then reached out, taking the other's hand. Before he realized what the other boy was up to he was being pulled out across the veranda and into the courtyard, the startled body-guards taking a moment to react, calling after the boys before giving chase, Axel laughing hysterically and pulling Saix with him as he ran. They ducked around corners and in-between buildings, hiding as the bodyguards ran by looking for them, running back the way they came then turning a random direction and disappearing into the night, running until they felt they were no longer being chased, panting softly as they finally came to a halt.

Axel looked over at Saix, grinning like a fox, the other boy trying to catch his breath, hands on his knees. "Well that was fun!"

Saix looked up, meeting Axel's eyes, taking the hand that was offered to him with a faint blush and allowing the other to tug him along lightly as they began walking, the red-head twining their fingers together lightly. The bluenette swallowed nervously, heart fluttering, looking down at their hands then up at the boy tugging him along. "W-Where are we going?"

"Wherever we want." The other replied simply, glancing back at Saix with a confident smile. "Was there somewhere you wanted to go?"

The bluenette hesitated, daring to be bold. "C-Can we just go somewhere quiet for a while? Where no one will find us?"

Axel stopped walking, drawing the other boy close, Saix gasping softly and placing his hand on the other boy's chest, fisting the fabric of his suit jacket. "Somewhere where we can be alone?" He asked softly, cat-green eyes looking down at the other boy suggestively, fingertips tracing the outline of his jaw as the younger let out a shuddering breath.

"Y-Yes…"

The older boy chuckled softly, leaning in and whispering just before their lips met, "I think I can arrange that…"

* * *

More to come! Thanks for reading! :x:Myou:x:

**=3 Tweet me! /TasogarenoRaiko (leave off the "u"!)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Confessions**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I love the characters tho, and love writing about them in alternate universes! Any likeness to realistic experiences is completely coincidental.

**Warnings**: Drama, Angst, language, yaoi/yuri

**Plot**: Confessions of the heart, from one tormented soul to another. Will it end in unrequited love? Happiness? Or heartache? There's only one way to find out, and it all begins with finding the courage to confess your love, however forbidden that act may be.

This chapter's pairing: Demyx:x:Zexion

((This chapter is a bit more detailed! Be forewarned! :x:Myou:x: ))

* * *

He shoved the other boy against the wall, growing angrily. "I don't want to hear it! Not again!"

Demyx sighed softly, looking down at the younger boy, "Zex… I mean it this time…"

"No!" the bluenette shook his head, slate eyes glaring up at the dirty blonde. "This happens every time! You apologize, we get back together, then we fight and just break up again! I don't want that!"

Demyx reached out to the other, placing his hands on Zexion's shoulders. "Please…just listen to me! I know you feel it too!" He searched the younger boy's eyes. "No matter how many times we break up, I can't help feeling this way about you. You're all I can think about! No one compares to you…"

The bluenette looked away, gritting his teeth, unable to meet the older boy's eyes. This always happened, they always had this argument after one or the other broke up with the person they had been seeing. It was a vicious cycle, one Zexion wasn't intent on repeating. He pushed the other away as Demyx tried to pull him closer, "I mean it Dem, don't!"

"You can't tell me that your feelings for me are gone! I know you still love me!"

"I will always love you!" the other spat, glaring up at his ex-boyfriend with teary eyes. "But we are not meant to be together Dem… Haven't you figured that out by now?"

The blonde sighed softly, pulling away and punching the wall in vain. "I want to be with you! I want us to work! You're all I've ever wanted…"

Zexion watched the other boy, heart twisting. "I want you, too…"

The older boy looked over at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Then why won't you be with me? Let's try again… Please, Zex…"

The bluenette sighed softly, glancing down the hallway. A few students were walking to class, eyeing the two boys curiously, but looked away as they met Zexion's eyes. He frowned lightly, reaching up and loosening his school uniform's blouse, his skin hot from his anger. He reached for Demyx's hand, pulling the other down the hallway and to an empty classroom, closing the door behind him and looking up at the other boy in the dim light. He tried to remain calm, choosing his words carefully. He had to make himself perfectly clear, so the other boy would understand. "Demyx. I love you, so much sometimes that it hurts. When I think about us being in a relationship I remember the amazing times we've had together. Then, the more I think about it, the more I remember all the fighting, and drama, and anger between us…" He reached out, touching the other boy's chest lightly, tugging on his blue and white striped tie. "I want to be with you…but we aren't good in a relationship with one another. We just…aren't. I wish we were…"

Demyx listened; stomach uneasy as he considered the younger's words. "I know we've had our rough patches, but every couple fights. The fact that we still have these feelings for one another, after all the times we've broken up… Don't you think that it's worth it to try again? I want to be with you, Zexion. More than anything. No one else can make me feel the way you do. You're my one…"

Zexion's gaze blurred with tears, heart twisting, "Dem, don't say things like that…"

"But you _are_ Zexion… You're my one… I know you are…"

The bluenette pulled the other against him, Demyx pushing him against the closed door and kissing him hotly, Zexion whimpering softly and giving into the other's prowess. They kissed eagerly, moaning softly, grinding against one another, the younger boy shuddering pleasantly at the older boy's touch. When he pulled back Zexion met his eyes, searching those dusky blue irises he loved so much. "D-Dem…"

"I want you, Zex… I want to be with you…" He reached up, cupping the other boy's cheek, searching his eyes. "Please, be with me again…"

Zexion bit his bottom lip, hesitant. He knew from experience how this would end. He didn't respond, wanting the moment to last, pulling Demyx in for another kiss, the blonde more than willing to comply. They kissed softly, gently, a tender embrace replacing the heated touch before it. Zexion wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, allowing Demyx to pick him up and carry him to the nearby table, laying him down gently and crawling over him. Zexion panted softly, looking up at the other boy with a blush, watching as Demyx loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing the exposed skin as he slowly undressed the younger. "Dem… Ah…"

"Shh… No one will come looking for us here…"

Zexion shuddered at that husky tone, heart pounding in his ears as he relaxed and allowed the other boy to continue. He unfastened Zexion's belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his school uniform, looking down at him with hungry eyes. Demyx pulled back, moving to undress himself, shrugging his blouse off and tossing it aside, unclasping his belt so his pants hung loosely around his hips. Zexion reached up and pulled the boy down to him, their lips crashing together, Demyx exploring the body beneath him fervently. It didn't take much to turn Zexion into a panting, moaning bundle of heated nerves beneath him, the other boy whimpering softly and grinding up against the older boy. "Nnh! Dem, please… Don't tease me…"

The older boy chuckled softly, smirking as he watched the other boy. "Tell me, Zexion…"

The bluenette blushed a pretty pink, meeting the other's eyes, saying with a soft whine, "Fuck me, Demyx. Please fuck me…"

"That's a good boy…" He pulled the younger's pants down his legs, dropping them to the floor before returning to the other, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and wrapping his hands around his ex. He stroked Zexion slowly, playing with the tip just the way the other boy liked, Zexion whimpering and gasping, bucking into the blonde's grasp. "I want you on your knees, Zex…"

The younger boy let out a shuddering breath and nodded, pushing himself up and kneeling on the table, resting his chest and cheek against the smooth cold wood, his hands on either side of his face and he looked back at the older boy. "Mmh… Dem…"

"Hmm? What is it, Zex?" the older boy watched him with heated eyes, pulling down his boxers so he could wrap his hands around his throbbing cock, stroking himself while pulling the other boy's boxers around his knees, squeezing an ass-cheek teasingly. "You know what to do…"

Cheeks crimson, the other boy whimpered and reached down to stroke himself, embarrassed to find pre-cum dripping languidly down his cock. "P-Please Dem…" He groaned softly as the other boy kneaded his ass gently, shifting behind him, Zexion closing his eyes and moaning as he stroked himself. "Please…"

He cried out softly as he felt the other stretch his cheeks apart, hot breath ghosting against his bared skin as his ex knelt behind him, leaning in to flick his tongue against his tight entrance. He bit his lip, quieting his moans, stroking himself slowly, fingers sticky with his excitement. Demyx licked him, slicking his smooth skin with saliva, pressing against the younger's tight ring of muscles for a moment before his tongue slipped inside, Zexion crying out and shuddering. The older boy fucked him with his tongue, Zexion moaning lowly, stroking himself faster, arching against the table and moaning lewdly. Demyx pulled back a moment later, panting softly and positioning himself against the younger's entrance, pushing the tip of his arousal against his ex's smooth skin and pressing inside.

Zexion cried out, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth and continuing to stroke himself faster and faster, Demyx thrusting inside, the older boy's breath hitching as pleasure wrapped around him. "D-Dem…" the younger whimpered as he pulled back, then thrust in again. "Nnh! Oh god…"

"Ssh… Quiet, babe…" Demyx moaned, thrusting in faster, holding the other boy's hips and pounding into him steadily, groaning softly. He continued thrusting, glancing towards the unlocked door as a few students walked by, their footsteps and voices fading a moment later. He chuckled softly, looking down at the boy beneath him, thrusting in hard, a sharp cry of pleasure ripping from Zexion's lips. "Now let me hear you, you dirty slut…"

"Ah! Dem… More! Ahh… Please…" He stroked himself roughly as the older boy pounded against his prostate, clenching around the thick cock inside of him, sending delicious pleasure soaring up Demyx's spine.

"I love you, Zex…" the older boy moaned, growling and thrusting in harder, the table creaking with his thrusts, closing his eyes and arching his back, pushing inside the younger deeper and deeper. "Nnh! I love you…"

"Ah! _A-Ah!_ Dem! I'm gonna cum!" He bit the back of his hand, arching back against the cock pounding into him, knees already bruising from his ex's hard thrusts. "Please, Dem! Ah!"

"Say it!" the older growled, looking down at the boy beneath him, hazy eyes focusing on the younger's flushed face as those slate-blue eyes looked up at him, Zexion panting harshly and clenching around him as they locked eyes.

"I love you, master… Please let me cum…"

Smirking, the blonde reached around and pulled Zexion's hand away, wrapping his fingers around the younger boy's weeping arousal, Zexion closing his eyes and pressing his hands to the table, crying out loudly as the bell rang, echoing deafeningly through the hallways. Demyx leaned down, pressing his chest to the bluenette's back, whispering heatedly as he thrust in again, "Cum for me, my dirty little whore…"

Zexion practically screamed as he came, clenching around Demyx, who growled in his ear and came as well, shooting thick spurts of heat inside of the other's willing body. He whimpered as he felt the other boy cumming inside of him, blushing crimson and panting as the older boy continued to stroke him, thick, sticky cum dripping down his cock. "A-Ah… Dem…"

"Such a good boy…" He kissed the younger's neck before he pulled back, pulling out and sitting back on his knees, panting softly as he began pulling back on his clothes, Zexion moaning softly as he pushed himself up from the table, cum dripping from his ass and down the backs of his legs. His skin was shimmering with sweat, cheeks flushed, lips parted as he panted softly, trying to calm his racing heart. It was like this every time, they were mind-blowing together. But everything else besides sex was a whirlwind of emotional turbulence… He watched Demyx as the other boy dressed, pulling his boxers up his legs and wincing at the feel of cum sticking to his skin, climbing down from the table and fetching his clothes. They were silent as they dressed, Demyx glancing over at the bluenette, giving him a curious expression when the younger looked up and met his eyes. "Zex?"

The other boy, chest clenching painfully, finished buttoning his blouse and grabbed his tie, heading for the door. "We can't do this again, Dem…"

Eyes widening, he reached out and caught the younger's wrist, stopping him from opening the door, "After what we just did? You want us to pretend that we aren't good together?!"

"There's a difference between being good in bed and being good in a relationship with one another!" Zexion spat, looking back and meeting the blonde's eyes, Demyx releasing his wrist as he saw the tears gathered there. "I love you Demyx… But this is the end…"

The bluenette turned and opened the door, walking out into the busy hallway, Demyx soon losing sight of him in the mass of students walking between classes. He sighed softly, leaning back against the table, clenching the edge of the wood until his knuckles turned white. "I'll keep chasing you Zex…until the day you truly submit to me…" He waited until the halls had cleared, his heart aching and his mind numb, before he pushed away from the table and walked slowly down the empty corridor, hands thrust languidly into his back pockets.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review!

Is there a couple you'd like to see confess to one another? I'm taking requests!

See you next time! :x:Myou:x:


	5. Chapter 5

_**Confessions**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I love the characters tho, and love writing about them in alternate universes! Any likeness to realistic experiences is completely coincidental.

**Warnings**: Drama, Angst, language, yaoi/yuri

**Plot**: Confessions of the heart, from one tormented soul to another. Will it end in unrequited love? Happiness? Or heartache? There's only one way to find out, and it all begins with finding the courage to confess your love, however forbidden that act may be.

This chapter's pairing: Vincent:x:Reno

* * *

"I'm working late tonight honey…" he said softly, glancing over at the boy who was watching him from the bed, locking the door behind him with a soft click.

"_Alright, Reno! I'll see you when you get home!_" Quistis' voice was light and happy as she giggled through the phone, "_I love you!_"

"I love you too, honey… I'll be home as soon as I can…" He waited for her to hang up, then pulled the phone from his ear and walked towards the boy watching him, kicking off his shoes and setting his phone, keys, and wallet on the nightstand. He shrugged out of his jacket, loosening his tie and meeting Vincent's eyes. "Hey babe, sorry to keep you waiting. Traffic was bad on the way here…"

The other boy smiled, shaking his head and leaning back on his elbows as he watched the other boy undress. "It's alright, Reno…" His red eyes glistened in the dim light cast by the lamp nearby, his long dark hair cascading down his shoulders, his pale skin shadowed as he moved towards the other boy, pulling him onto the bed. "I would have waited all night for you…"

Reno chuckled softly, leaning in and kissing the other boy, making a soft sound against his lips. "Mmh… Vince…" The taller boy helped him out of the rest of his clothes, kicking them off of the bed as he curled up beside his lover, the two boys searching one another's eyes as they held one another close. "I love you…"

The other boy smiled, his eyes soft. "I love you too, Reno…" He played with the other's soft red locks, fingertips tracing the curve of his ear, then cheek, pressing lightly against the red tattoo's there.

Blue eyes watched him silently, reading the expressions hidden beneath the other boy's hardened exterior. "I'll tell her soon, Vince… I promise…"

"I know you will…" the other boy replied with a smile, leaning in and kissing his lover. Reno pulled him close, running his hands up his sides and back, rubbing and kneading away the tension along his shoulder blades. "I just… I can't wait to be with you. Every time I think about it, it makes my heart race…"

The red-headed boy chuckled softly, grinning as he looked up at the other boy. "I can't wait either… It's gonna be amazing finally being able to be with you in the light of day…"

They searched one another's eyes, then Reno leaned in again, kissing the other boy. Vincent pulled him against him, fitting their bodies together and grinding against his lover, moaning softly as their kiss deepened.

Suddenly a phone chimed, Vincent pulling back and turning to look over his shoulder, reaching for his jeans and pulling his phone from the pocket, reading the text and sighing exasperatedly. Reno watched, and waited, sighing softly and rubbing the other's back soothingly. "Is it Rinoa?"

Vincent nodded, turning his phone off and tossing it back atop his clothes piled in the floor, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Reno, kissing his shoulder and neck, nuzzling against his warm skin. Reno twined their bare legs together, holding the other boy gently, threading his fingers through Vincent's long dark hair. "She's such a bitch now that we've broken up… I can't stand her…" Reno kissed the other's temple, soothing away his tension, planting soft kisses along his cheekbones, red eyes looking up at him worriedly. "I'm sorry… I know by asking you to be with me, you're going to have to go through this too, with Quistis…" He sighed, hugging the smaller boy tighter. "I don't blame you for taking your time…"

"Vince…" Reno tilted his chin up, searching his eyes, "It's worth it, as long as I get to be with you…"

The darker boy blushed lightly, eyes shining as their lips met, red searching blue for a long moment before he closed his eyes, giving in to the other boy's gentle touch. He allowed Reno to take control, the other boy pushing a thigh between his legs and rubbing against his growing excitement, grinding slowly, teasingly, distracting him from his tortured thoughts with sweet pleasure. He crept down Vincent's body, kissing and nipping gently, until he wrapped his hands around his lover's arousal, stroking him slowly and watching the other boy's face as it twisted in pleasure. He flicked his tongue against the tip, smiling as he watched Vincent's face, drinking in his soft moans, wrapping his lips around his hardness and beginning to suck.

"A-Ah! Reno…" he reached down, twining his long fingers in the other's red hair, tugging lightly and urging him to continue. The other boy did so, twisting his tongue around the head before licking down the shaft, sucking him deeper into his throat, moaning around him lightly. Vincent gasped and shuddered as pleasure soared through him, whimpering and tugging a bit harder than before. "Reno… Babe, please… I want more…"

The boy above him pulled away, licking his lips and looking down at him with shining blue eyes. "You want me on top tonight?"

The dark-headed boy nodded, blushing lightly. "Please…"

Reno chuckled softly, spreading Vincent's legs gently and settling between them, trailing his hands up the other boy's long legs teasingly. "You know I'm more than happy to swap roles with you, babe…"

As he leaned in to kiss the boy beneath him an angry knock sounded at the door, both boys jumping slightly and turning to look towards the sound, exchanging a glance. Vincent hesitated, then asked, "Did someone follow you here from work?"

Reno shook his head, "No, there's no way… I was the last one to leave, they couldn't have…" Then his breath caught in his throat, getting up from the bed and walking to the nightstand to grab his cellphone, seeing the missed texts. "My phone was on silent, it's Quistis…"

"How would she know…?"

"Vincent! I know you're in there!" Rinoa called from the door, knocking again, another voice whispering to her softly. "I don't _care_ if we cause a scene! I'm going to out those two once and for all! Then you'll finally see, it was _Reno_ he was seeing behind my back all along!"

"You're wrong, Rinoa, I know you're wrong…" It was Quistis' voice, soft and hurt. "Reno would never cheat on me… He wouldn't…"

Vincent got up from the bed, quickly pulling on his boxers and jeans, walking over to Reno as the red-headed boy stood there, stark naked, staring at the door. "Reno…?" He whispered softly, touching his shoulder lightly, the other boy looking over at his worriedly.

"Vince… I don't know what to do…"

They stood there together, watching the door as it rattled, Rinoa pounding her fist against the wood again and again, Quistis trying to quiet her, a text flitting across the screen on Reno's phone. The red-head looked down at his cellphone, stomach twisting with anxiety as he showed it to Vincent, the other boy reading it softly over his shoulder, "_Honey, where are you?_" He sighed softly, shaking his head and meeting Reno's shimmering blue eyes. "I guess…I guess we have to confess to them… After all these months of secretly meeting in hotel rooms after work, it's finally happened…"

"I didn't want it to end like this…" Reno whispered softly, glancing from Zack towards the door. "I really did love her, I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her…"

Vincent took his hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it gently, reaching out to pull the smaller boy close, sheltering him in his arms. "I want to be the one you spend the rest of your life with, Reno…"

The other boy returned his embrace, shaking lightly. "I want that too…"

With nervous movements Reno grabbed his boxers, slipping them on before turning towards the door, stepping towards it slowly. He glanced over his shoulder at Vincent, meeting his ruby-red irises, smiling softly. He had been the one to start this when it first began, and he would be the one to end it. He loved Vincent with all his heart. There was no longer a place for Quistis, or Rinoa, in their lives. He unlocked the deadbolt, sliding the chain across the lock until it fell free, exhaled slowly, and then opened the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! More _Confessions_ coming soon! :x:Myou:x:


	6. Chapter 6

_**Confessions**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I love the characters tho, and love writing about them in alternate universes! Any likeness to realistic experiences is completely coincidental.

**Warnings**: Drama, Angst, language, yaoi/yuri

**Plot**: Confessions of the heart, from one tormented soul to another. Will it end in unrequited love? Happiness? Or heartache? There's only one way to find out, and it all begins with finding the courage to confess your love, however forbidden that act may be.

This chapter's pairing: Cloud:x:Zack

* * *

Cloud flinched away from the hand reaching for his, shaking his head and avoiding the other boy's eyes. "You know not to touch me…"

Zack's eyes were soft as he watched the younger boy, reaching out again as he tried to reason with his prince. "I know you want to be with me, Cloud. Your engagement to Aerith…it's arranged. It holds no feeling, no passion." He sighed softly as the blonde slapped his hand away, taking a step forward as the younger took a step back. "I know you feel something towards me, you cannot deny it. I can tell by the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching, when you let your guard down even for a moment…" He dared to reach out again, his voice soft. "But no matter how hard you try to hide it, I always see it, the desire you have for me. The time we spend together, how happy you are when you're around me…"

"Hold your tongue! You have no right to speak to me in such a manner!" Cloud finally looked up into those violet irises, glaring up at his shinobi. "I am your prince, and you will respect my decision! I will wed Aerith, and it will bring great honor to my family! My father and her father will become comrades, our kingdoms united! _This is the only way to secure my kingdom's future_!"

"And what of your heart, Cloud? Would you damn yourself to a loveless marriage, forever living a lie?" He stood there, watching the younger boy with shimmering eyes, Cloud giving him an incredulous look as he spoke. "You've never even met Princess Aerith, how can you promise your life to her?"

"Enough!" Cloud growled, his hand darting out, slapping the other boy soundly across his face. He was surprised at his own anger, his hand stinging from the force of the impact as he pulled away, glaring up at the older boy. "You dare to disrespect me? You of all people should know better!"

Zack watched him silently for a moment before bowing his head and kneeling before him, staring at the ground as he said softly, "Forgive me, your highness. It was not my place to speak."

The blonde watched the boy kneeling before him, heart racing, hand throbbing from where he'd slapped the other a moment before. He could already see a red mark forming on the other's cheek. He looked away, taking a few deep breaths to calm his adrenaline, turning to look out across the garden, the summer wind billowing his long silk dress-robes as it passed. He sighed, looking down at Zack, a light blush across his cheeks. It was the first time his shinobi had dared to speak to him in such a manner, the first time he had ever forgotten his place… And it was all because he had revealed his engagement to Princess Aerith. He never knew the older boy felt so strongly about him. He hesitated, then stepped towards the other boy, reaching out and threading his fingers gently through his long, dark spikes. "I'll forgive you this time, Zack. But never speak to me like that again…"

The other boy bowed his head a bit more, showing his submission to his prince's will, Cloud pulling his hand away and turning his back to the ninja, clasping his hands behind his back and looking up at the cherry-trees above them. The sunlight filtered in through the pink blossoms, petals floating down from the boughs with the passing breeze. Cicadas hummed nearby, frogs croaking near the koi-pond in the center of the garden. Perhaps a stroll around the pond would ease his nerves. As he stepped across the stone path towards the koi-pond, Zack stood and followed him, ever silent, ever watchful, his heart twisting with unspoken words. He had so much he wanted to say to his prince, so much he held deep in his heart. Cloud couldn't go through with marrying that girl…a girl he didn't know, a girl he didn't love. If he were to ever see his prince taken away by someone, it should at least be someone he loved…

He watched the blonde boy step up to the eloquent red bridge arching over the koi-pond, his eyes widening and his breath catching in his throat, heart fluttering lightly. Cloud was so gorgeous, the sunlight catching his hair and eyes in just the right light so they shimmered as he looked across the water, the giant fat koi swimming lazily beneath the bridge. He watched the koi for a while, then glanced back at Zack, catching his shinobi's eyes, searching them silently. He looked as if he wanted to say something, then broke eye contact, looking away. Zack caught a small glimpse of the sadness hidden in his eyes, his heart twisting. Was he sad because Zack has been so insolent before? Or was he sad because he knew the other boy spoke the truth…

_Why am I even thinking about what he said?_ Cloud bit his lip as he turned away, heart twisting with longing. _He opened up to me, spoke to me unlike anyone has ever dared to before…_ He continued walking across the bridge, descending from the red wood onto the smooth stone path, catching a glimpse of the ninja following him out of the corner of his eye. It was strange to think that the other boy had known Cloud's feelings for him all along, and had never revealed that until now. Was he trying to change the younger boy's mind by opening up to him? But he couldn't call off the engagement… It would bring dishonor to his family…

He stepped into a grove of tall bamboo, reaching out to brush his fingertips against the long, tall stalks. "Zack…" he said softly, the other boy instantly at his side, bowing, waiting for his command. "When you spoke before, of my desire…" The older boy dared to glance up, meeting his prince's eyes. He didn't speak, waiting for the blonde to continue, but the words never came. He searched those intense blue eyes rimmed with green, Cloud reaching over and touching the other boy's bruising cheek, giving the older boy an apologetic look. "I shouldn't have gotten upset at you before…" He traced the outline of the hand-print he'd left, his eyes reflecting his sadness. "I'm sorry, Zack…"

"Y-Your highness…" He reached up, cupping the hand against his cheek, taking a step closer and looking down at the younger. "You do not have to apologize, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Zack. You were right. For years I've had feelings for you. Feelings that wouldn't go away. If anything, they grew with the time that you spend guarding me, protecting me, always at my side…" He traced his fingertips gently down the shinobi's face, to a small scar, his eyes glassy with mixed emotions. "You have fought for me, nearly died for me…"

"Cloud…" He wrapped his arms around his prince, pulling him gently against his chest, the younger gasping in surprise but allowing the older boy to embrace him. He held the blonde gently for a moment before pulling away, meeting those blue eyes hesitantly, whispering over the passing breeze, "I have always longed to be with you, as more than just your shinobi. I have often thought of how things would be if you weren't so loyal… If you weren't afraid of going against your father's wishes…" He felt Cloud tense, adding softly, "I would never ask you to dishonor your family. But I wish for your happiness…" He reached over, taking his prince's hand and gently lacing their fingers. "I have never harbored the false illusion that we could ever truly be together. But it is something that I desire more than life itself. To be with you intimately, in a way that no other man has ever been… To stay with you for eternity, forever at your side…"

Cloud was blushing, listening to the older boy's words. He hesitated only for a moment before opening up to the other, whispering softly, "I have thought about that too. In another life, if things were different, if we could be together…" He squeezed his shinobi's hand, smiling up at him, eyes shining. "I think… I think I could fall in love with you, Zack…"

The other boy's violet eyes widened, his breath hitching as a rare smile twisted his lips. He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and bowing his head. "Thank you, Cloud… Thank you for telling me that…"

They stood there, the wind howling through the bamboo, Cloud's robes billowing once more in the wind.

* * *

This is probably my favorite story-line so far. Something about shinobi Zack is just…right.

Leave me a review and tell me what you think!

If you'd like a pairing I haven't written about yet feel free to drop some requests! (Each pairing is in an alternate universe, so I can always write another different pairing with some of the characters I've already used.) So far I have Paine:x:Rikku, and Xion:x:Aqua!

Thanks so much for reading! See you soon! :x:Myou:x:


End file.
